Vientos del triángulo de las bermudas
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiribakuWeek2k18 / Día 2 ] El capitán es un recuerdo del fuego milenario que una vez poseyó. Del Dios que una vez adoró y de la carne que una vez mancilló. {M POR INTENTO DE TR}


**Vientos del triángulo de las bermudas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En respuesta al segundo reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18** , hay tentacles rape, pero es muy leve, pero yo aviso por si las dudas.

 **Prompt:** Piratas.

* * *

Bakugo se encontraba en el frente del vapor, donde había un puente de mando cuyo acceso se daba por una escalerilla metálica y un gran espacio libre, cuyo suelo era de chapas metálicas cuidadosamente remachadas, ocupadas apenas por eventualmente motines de saqueo, rollo de cuerda o barriles de madera. Bajo la cubierta se ubicaban todas las dependencias que componían aquel navío pirata.

 _Fukidokuritsu_ que era el nombre de la embarcación, era habitado por algunas docenas de piratas y marineros rechazados por sus patrias lo suficientemente rudos y de mala índole para ser enviados a su suerte al mar con la misión de liberarse de ellos. El pequeño cuerpo de saqueos estaba bajo las órdenes ahora recientemente del capitán Katsuki Bakugo, joven y hábil para asesinar como pocos.

Fuera tan temido como odiado, Bakugo se había ganado su reputación sobre el barco desde que llegó, el capitán observó que el chico Katsuki poseía un _algo_ inexplicable que lo hacía lucir superior al resto; como un campo de energía que impedía que los demás le lastimaran. —Kaminari, prepara la cazuela grande para esta noche. —anunció. El capitán es un recuerdo del fuego milenario que una vez poseyó. Del Dios que una vez adoró y de la carne que una vez mancilló. Las filas de hombres se paran frente a él con esa arrogante expresión de superioridad. Katsuki tiene que rodar los ojos de manera vaga, casi sintiendo que sus arterias se vuelven un río de lava que fulgura en magma dentro de su cuerpo. Las heridas de su espalda no habían cicatrizado del todo y francamente, matar de nuevo a un puñado de hombres de su tripulación resultaría demasiado aburrido y predecible ¿No era así como actuaban los piratas?

Pero, el calor ya no está allí.

Incluso querer fingir que sólo inspecciona la cubierta no le traerá más que náuseas.

—Eres tan idiota, detesto tener qué castigarlos porque no aprenden la lección. —El último grito no hizo mella en las filas de piratas detrás de él incluso cuando lanzó al hombre por la orilla del barco y el chasquido de sus huesos rompiéndose por el impacto primero contra los barcos de pesca fue aterrador, nada los desalentó a olvidar su lugar en las filas rigurosamente rectas, con las cabezas y los ojos mirando a todo menos al capitán.

Sucede que Bakugo fue alguna vez un sol que se incendió.

—Quién sabe, muchachos. —dijo con aire misterioso volviendo a envainar su espada en el cinturón de su cadera—. Tal vez le hice daño al capitán por diversión, tal vez mi espalda tiene tantas cicatrices que pueden conducirnos al tesoro del Leviatán—. Casi como pasatiempo cruel, es él mismo quien mantiene las heridas descubiertas para que los demás las vean; cómo la piel se ha vuelto roja, rojísima como el primer día que sangró, los días se vuelven nebulosos apenas el agua le corre por la espina dorsal y las heridas vibran entre el rojo y el morado. Bakugo lo intenta cada noche desde que llegó a la embarcación, quiere volver a tener la piel chamuscada y las puntas de sus dedos incendiándose en desesperación.

—¡Capitán!

Despierta sobresaltado de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el rugido del fondo del mar, la alarma del barco tardó al menos cinco minutos más en tocar, los precipitados piratas se atropellaron unos tras otros rompiendo las filas, podían divisarse inmensas estructuras en su frente, sin lugar a dudas eran icebergs y una embarcación que se acercaba surcando las aguas y que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por identificarse. El capitán Katsuki estaba antes que nadie, en el puente de mando gritando imprecaciones y órdenes.

―¡Kaminari, reparte de inmediato los fusiles! ¡Sero, mantén el curso quince grados a la derecha, debemos esquivar los icebergs primero! ¡Mina, corrige el itinerario y mide la distancia que tenemos entre los icebergs y la embarcación, intenta comunicarte con ell―

Y todo fue silencio.

Un rayo procedente de la dirección en la que el barco enemigo navegaba partió una parte de la cubierta del barco que era madera pura, decapitando a la sirena que le adornaba. El mismo rayo se encaminó a su dirección hasta que le atravesó la frente sin que pudiera esquivarlo; algo hizo corto circuito en su sistema cuando sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y todo fue una oscuridad ambiciosa que pululaba en el aire. Los hombres observaron el cuerpo caer en la cubierta, unos con más miedo que gozo, pues ahora la embarcación estaba a su cargo y si por algún motivo el capitán se levantaba y la nave estaba hecha trizas, pobres de ellos.

Bakugo había olvidado el momento en que su sangre se convertía en un río de lava dentro de sus venas. Había olvidado el escozor que presentaba su carne y las llamas, el calor, que deseaban perforar los guantes que portaba. La vida en el mar había sido dura al inicio, pero aburrida seguidamente, no había grandes lugares dónde anclar ni idea alguna de cuál era dirección correcta al tesoro del Leviatán, pero esa noche los mismos dioses del mar les habían bendecido con maderas, piedras y sal.

* * *

El grito austero de la tripulación le hizo volver a abrir los ojos, donde, por un segundo, lo único que encontró fue oscuridad. Entre la espesura del negro que lo engullía todo, Bakugo se encontró con el barco hecho trizas, todo el fuego, todo, todo que crepitaba desde las velas izadas hasta la proa y se iba consumiendo. Intentó enfocar, pues su cuerpo maltrecho y dolido le impedía moverse demasiado. Se encontró a sí mismo observando los cadáveres de sus tripulantes uno tras otro, tirados en la cubierta, unos siendo consumidos por las llamas y otros tantos en el mar.

Hasta que algo tocó su mano.

Esta es quizá la segunda vez en su vida, que casi se fractura el cuello por girar a ver algo. Cuando mueve el brazo adormecido que está chapoteando en el agua del mar, sus ojos se encuentran, de repente, absortos en algo.

En una belleza tan etérea que le da escalofríos imaginarla.

No hay palabra alguna, cuando, esa diatriba se dice a sí mismo, comienza en la noche aciaga. Con el cuerpo injuriado y el rostro lleno de lamentaciones; el calor dentro de su cuerpo crepita, ríe, sangra, llora, y quiere que Bakugo le conceda la dicha de un parpadeo. ―Escuché que quieres llegar al tesoro del Leviatán… ―de repente si el rubio quiere abrir los labios, de su boca sólo sale un sonido gemebundo, un suspiro ahogado como un jadeo que le ha robado el aire. Sus ojos se pierden en el letargo aunque los monstruos se hayan perdido tras el océano.

―Yo puedo llevarte hasta él…

Bakugo abrió de nuevo la boca, intentando que algo saliera de su garganta, pero nada había allí, cuando lo observó bien entre el fuego y el mar, su cabello rojizo tenía sol y le quemaba como si perdiera la razón. Los dedos de la mano izquierda del desconocido recorrieron su brazo, como fuego de infierno que le quemaba la piel, cuando un impuro deseo y una tentación maldita se apoderaban de su carne que parecía regurgitar el fuego de su alma.

Pues es más fuerte el demonio que el mortal.

En la noche fría y oscura, ese desconocido con ojos que hipnotizaban y cabellos de hoguera se balanceó sobre la madera húmeda hasta él, y Bakugo se encontró abriendo los ojos con desmesura, con un miedo visceral que le recorrió la espina dorsal del mismo modo que le hizo perder la razón. El corazón se le quemó en pura necesidad, su culpa no era, tal vez estaba embrujado. El pelirrojo se irguió frente a él en toda su majestuosidad, dejando que Bakugo observara en todo el esplendor del fuego a sus lados, el cuerpo que era musculoso y formidable, sin embargo, bajo el abdomen llegando a la zona púbica todo cambiaba de manera radical hasta que se volvían tentáculos rojizos los que adornaban la zona donde debían ir las piernas y los pies.

―Yo soy parte de la compañía del Leviatán…

Tras eso todo se volvió una pequeña batalla.

Pues el pelirrojo desconocido le atrapó las piernas con un tentáculo alargado y grueso que le mantuvo en su lugar sin poder moverse para acomodarse o huir. Terminó acercándose a él posicionándose sobre su cuerpo y tomándole los brazos lastimados y sangrantes con sus manos húmedas por el mar, los ojos del pelirrojo penetraron dentro de los de Bakugo, sumiéndolo en un letargo que lo hizo entreabrir los labios, quizá para intentar gritar, aunque ningún sonido salía de su garganta, o quizá para suspirar por el contraste de la piel fría del desconocido con el calor de su cuerpo que permeaba por el fuego que se iba disipando a medida que el agua tocaba la madera deshecha.

―Nunca… nunca… ―la voz del pelirrojo comenzó a tener peso en sus oídos, pues se deslizaba de manera suave, cálida e incitante por los conductos auditivos de la misma manera que los tentáculos iban deslizándose por su cuerpo. La sensación era viscosa y no por eso menos mórbida. Bakugo estaba inmóvil observando a la persona sobre él con rostro lindo y voz dulce que poco a poco lo iba arrastrando por un espiral de necesidad que lo volvía todo gemebundo, húmedo y caliente―: Había soñado siquiera tener a alguien como tú.

Fue allí cuando la advertencia vino, inusitada.

Su ropa terminó rota, siendo lanzada a los pocos fogonazos que quedaban en el barco, y cuando Bakugo abrió la boca, intentando de nuevo, con el ceño terriblemente fruncido y forcejeando sin descanso, que el pelirrojo con tentáculos abrió su boca también y de entre sus dientes picudos y lengua brotó la saliva que dejó caer hasta la boca contraria. Bakugo, contrariado, cerró la boca antes de ladear la cabeza y escupir el líquido con asco y cierto rencor. Entre el forcejeo de su cuerpo, y las palabras incoherentes de quien ahora estaba sobre él, los tentáculos continuaron su recorrido, sinuosos por la piel blanca e inmaculada que tan atentamente se ofrecía a su causa.

Era una piel de leche y miel que el pelirrojo tocó a su gusto durante los minutos siguientes, pues aunque el pirata seguía forcejeando, si lo hacía con más fuerza, terminaría por romperse un hueso pues el agarre era fuerte. Qué tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su espalda se arqueaba más de lo que debía y que el tacto viscoso de los tentáculos sobre su piel se volvía cada vez más caliente, más oscilante y sus ojos se entrecerraban entre la bruma del placer que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos esa noche, no encontró descanso más.

Pues tres tentáculos continuaron su recorrido, uno dentro de sus labios que dóciles comenzaron a abrirse y el tentáculo forzó en el interior, pues era más grande que el hueco entre sus dientes y Bakugo no podía ni utiliza su mandíbula, obligado a respirar por la nariz. El siguiente encontró un camino por sus pezones, erguidos de manera casi orgullosa y la secreción viscosa del órgano rojizo llenaba la piel lechosa que temblaba casi desesperada bajo su tacto.

El tercero era lo que hacía a Bakugo viajar entre la inusitada violencia y un placer infausto que se fundía en su interior, hasta derretir cada uno de sus huesos para volverlos a armar como era debido. ―Una vez creí que podía encontrar un trozo de tu amada alma… ―las palabras salía a medida que uno de los tentáculos se introducía en él, primero con una suavidad impropia y luego arremetió de manera casi violenta, con una arcada magistral que hizo a Bakugo casi llorar por el dolor inicial que le provocó. Hubo algo en la frase que no entendió, pues su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar procesar el dolor de las extremidades ya adormecidas por la posición y el dolor de sus caderas―: Que a través del tiempo podría encontrarte y podría tomarte en un río de lágrimas.

Pero los escalofríos en su espina dorsal y el resto de su cuerpo no cesaron, cuando el tentáculo salió de su boca y le permitió respirar, antes de que sus labios fueran sellados, de manera lenta, por los del desconocido de cabellos rojos. Para el pesar del pirata, con la carne injuriada y una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas que pedía a gritos ser liberada, la boca del hombre mitad pulpo le recordaba que no era un hombre recto y que era débil y banal contra las tentaciones terrenales que tan atentamente se presentaban con él.

Porque mientras más empujaba y más se ajustaba el tentáculo a su interior, más quería gritar en sonidos calientes, era mismo calor, que crepitaba por todo su cuerpo el que le sofocaba, que le hacía alzar las caderas en busca de un placer mayor y que hacía que su espalda se arqueara sobre la madera astillada y chamuscada. Pero todos los coros en su cabeza decían _no, no, no._

Pero su cuerpo decía que sí, que no se detuviera, que siguiera, que lo volviera suyo hasta que quebrara su cuerpo y lo volviera a armar con placer.

―Y sucede que le pedí a Dios que me llevara contigo, pero Dios no me escuchó y en cambio fue el Leviatán quien me trajo hasta ti.

La última frase le hizo abrir los ojos cuando, sin previo aviso, fue alzado con una fuerza avasalladora entre los brazos del hombre y se encontró a sí mismo, vulgar, abrazándose al pecho del pelirrojo mientras su boca era consumida por la del chico, caliente, necesitado, como si extrajera de él los secretos del mundo hasta que, de un brinco, ambos cayeron en picada al mar y el último aliento le gritó _no, no, no_.


End file.
